


Over the Shack Wall

by someoddthing



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoddthing/pseuds/someoddthing
Summary: Putting the Gravity Falls characters into the plot of Over the Garden Wall. Slightly different scenes, characters, dialogue, and other little things. A lighthearted attempt to fuze these two very similar universes. Maybe even a twist ending?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Over the Shack Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be one episode and the last chapter will be split into two. This chapter is based on episode one - The Old Grist Mill. Enjoy!

“I know where I’m going, Mabel, relax,” Dipper reassured her. He walked only a few strides ahead of her. She was skipping along behind him, more absorbed in the scenery around them and in the little creature peeking out of her hoodie pocket than in the makeshift map that Dipper was sketching out. 

“How about George Washington? Trouble? Wiggles?” Mabel listed off names that were even more ridiculous than the last. She had been trying to settle on one for that piglet that was poking its little snout out of her pocket. It kept making noises and moving around in there, but it had not yet gotten the courage to try to escape into the woods.

The sun was making its slow track down the sky, trying desperately to meet the horizon. It cast a yellow glow around them all, the light seemingly brighter and softer that it had been during the day. The oranges and browns that awashed the forest around them were actually a little peaceful. It seemed as if every tree were a different species, every leaf a slightly different color on the spectrum. It smelled of autumn in every way. Rotting leaves and crops growing and the slight wind blowing nature their way. The wind made a small whistle every time it passed. The leaves and twigs crunched under their footfalls, and under the footfalls of random animals hidden deep in the forest somewhere. The path that they were on seemed to lead nowhere, and with the sun making its way past the horizon, the woods were starting to grow frightening.

Dipper dropped his paper to his side meagerly, as if he were giving up on it altogether. He stared off into the distance, eyebrows upturned in a worried manner. Mabel caught up to him, waving her hand in front of his face. “You in there, buddy?” she asked, adding a few knocks to his forehead for good measure. 

“We’re lost…,” he finally concluded, glancing over towards her as if he were letting her down. “I don’t know what I’m doing…” 

Mabel shrugged, her voice going soft in an attempt to comfort him, trying to show that she was not worried. “Don’t worry, bro, we’ll figure it o--- What was that?” There was an ominous THUNK from deep in the forest. Mabel took her eyes off of his, standing up straight and twisting her torso to gaze into the darkening woods. She turned on her heel and started straying off the path in an attempt to track the sound. She picked up the pace, beginning to jog and then run until the sound, which was now repeating, got louder. Dipper followed, but with a different intent in mind. 

“Mabel!” he hissed in a half-whisper as he tried to catch her by the hood. “Who knows what that is??” he warned. It wasn’t long, however, before she slowed to a stop behind a thick bush. It was taller than them, so they couldn’t look over. But Mabel seemed to have solved this problem already as he slowed to a stop behind her. She was crouched on the ground, peering through the thick leaves to make out a man beyond the brush, in a little clearing. He looked just as old and withered as the axe which he was wielding, swinging it regularly. He was chopping sticks off of trees in the dusk, his work lit only by a small lantern that barely gave off any light. 

“Let’s ask him for help!” Mabel whispered, not even looking back to Dipper for confirmation before starting to plunge through the bush and give away their hiding spot. But Dipper grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back before she could break through. 

“No! He could be dangerous; Look, he has a weapon. A weapon!” Dipper warned, gesturing madly towards the man who was now disappearing into the woods with his bundle of sticks. 

“Well now we can’t,” Mabel argued, turning around to sit cross-legged, crossing her arms and pouting. The leaves rustled under her skirt, alarming Dipper, who was intent on staying quiet. 

“You two need some help?”

The twins both twisted their heads quickly when they heard the voice, looking around on the ground for people at first. The only living things around were them, the pig, some bugs (probably) and a little bird on a lower branch of a nearby tree. The bird swooped down from that lower branch down to where they were hiding, hopping a bit on its little twig legs to gain its footing. “You guys look lost,” it said. 

Dipper jumped back, crawling back into the bush where the sticks poked and poked at him as he tried to get farther away. “Okay this is getting ridiculous,” he stated obviously. Mabel, on the other hand, seemed fascinated by the small creature, leaning over to walk on her elbows over to the little bird to get a closer look. 

“Did you just talk?”

“No, that’s ridiculous,” Dipper interrupted before the little bluebird could even spit out a reply. “Birds can’t talk. Their brains aren’t big enough to make conversation like humans do.” Dipper was always the rational one. Even in a situation in which there was a talking bird in the creepy woods where they were lost. He still had to spit out nerd facts. 

“Excuse me, I can speak just fine,” the bird said, holding up one of her wings to her chest like she was offended. “I’m Wendy, by the way.”

Suddenly, the clattering of a lamp and sticks being knocked together filled their ears fast. The old man from earlier was rushing up to them from the front, looking angry. Wendy fluttered away, just as afraid as the twins were. The man’s wrinkled face showed a frightening expression that didn’t help their nerves. He still had the axe in hand, but it was dragging on the ground, unused. “What are you kids doing here!?” he questioned, coming to an abrupt stop right before them. 

“I-I.. W- we were just… We-well, I guess we’re lost,” Dipper barely spat out, too afraid to be coherent. Thankfully, Mabel chimed in confidently. 

“We just want to go home.”

The man’s expression softened, some of the wrinkles disappearing as he relaxed a little. His shoulders sagged, low and fragile with age. “You kids better find your way outta here. The Beast will come for you, you know,” the woodman warned them. He dropped the axe so that he could make a symbol with his fingers in the shape of a triangle, holding it up to his eye and peering through his thick fingers at them. 

“We don’t know about a beast; we just want to get home,” Dipper repeated, starting to relax a little when he saw the man drop the axe. The symbol he made with his hands and the “Beast” talk was almost just as scary.

“Well,” the man started. He grabbed the handle of his axe once again and flung it over his shoulder to carry it easier. “Welcome to the Unknown, kids. You’re more lost than you think. Come on, I got some shelter for the night,” he offered, turning on his heel, beckoning with a finger over his shoulder for them to follow him. 

Dipper and Mabel shared a glance. Wary, yet tired and needing help, they stood, brushed the leaves and dirt off of their clothes, and followed slowly and cautiously. On their way to the man’s place, Dipper tried to gain more information on the guy to try to discern if he was worth trusting. “So… what do you do here anyway?” He asked, holding both hands behind his back innocently and cocking his head in inquiry. 

“I find Pines to keep my lantern lit. Not a very interesting job,” he answered without hesitation. He continued trekking ahead as if the twins weren’t even there. Dipper hung back, letting the man gain a few strides ahead of him while he fell into a walking pace with his sister. She was playing with the pig in her pocket, trying unsuccessfully to feed it candy. Dipper leaned over to her ear to whisper something so that the man could not hear. 

“Mabel… This guy is crazy. We gotta get away. How about I find something to whack him with?” Dipper’s mind was turning over and over to think of what to do, but Mabel just seemed oblivious. She basically ignored him and kept playing with her new pet. Dipper rolled his eyes and said, louder than he meant, “Ugh, nevermind.”

This alerted the man, who turned around to peer at them. “What’d you say?” He leaned over a little so it looked like he was more on their level. If he was trying to intimidate them, it definitely worked. Mabel, who had apparently been listening after all, blurted out of nowhere. 

“Oh, we were just hatching a plan to esca--mMMF!”

Dipper shushed her by clamping a hand over her mouth, but it was too late to change the course of the conversation. His eyes widened in fear, thinking that the man might hinder them from leaving. To his surprise, however, the woodsman just shrugged and continued walking. 

“You kids can leave whenever. But don’t come running back to me when the Beast gets you.” After that, Dipper and Mabel shut up with an exchanged look of fear. 

The man pushed aside a low-hanging branch to reveal another clearing. This time, it was not completely empty. In the middle of the clearing stood a shabby building that seemed to be crumbling beyond repair. It was a mill, or so it seemed. There was a humble silo off to the side. On one side of the clearing was a little creek filled with dirty water and smoothed stones. The babbling of the creek filled their ears, and they realized that they had been hearing it for a few minutes by now. The creek led to an old-looking, overgrown mill that was somehow still turning with the flow of the water. Attached to the wheel was the shabby cabin sort of building. It would have made a nice little cottage were it still in good condition. For a fleeting moment, they wondered who lived there before. 

They approached the door to the cabin, kicking the dirt and nature off of their shoes before stepping into the doorway. The old man, without a word, went straight for the fireplace to start a modest fire with some sticks from the pile that he was collecting in the smaller clearing from before. He stood, groaning and knees popping. “Well, make yourselves at home. I’ll be in the mill,” he mentioned, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder. He shuffled out the front door, disappearing beyond the door frame and closing the door with a soft slam. 

Dipper almost immediately plopped onto the tattered sofa in one corner, lying on his side with one elbow propping up his head. He looked around the room, tracking Mabel’s movements. She was looking curiously around the room, inspecting each item she came across. “Mabel, this guy just creeps me out. What’s all this talk about the Beast? I wonder if it’s a real thing? Maybe the woodsman is just crazy or something… I don’t know. I mean, I guess we could leave whenever we wanted; he wasn’t lying about that. You think we should trust this guy?”

As Dipper spoke, Mabel was nodding along, occasionally offering an “uh-huh” or a “yup” as he rambled. She picked up an umbrella by the door, swinging it around then dropping it when she found it not quite right. She picked up and swung one of the bigger sticks from the wood pile. She picked up and swung a walking stick from one corner. She picked up and swung a footstool. Each of these items proved unsatisfactory, so she dropped them all absentmindedly where she found them. 

“This is hopeless. We’re never getting out of here. This journey has no end. We can’t even find a friend. It’s over I can’t pretend…”

“Quit being so depressing, bro-bro! Did you know that music can help plants grow faster? It’s a rock fact!” Mabel interrupted his self-pitying poetry session. She held up a smoothed over stone that she fished from her hoodie pocket. It had a face painted on it in a variety of different colors. 

Dipper just rolled his eyes and turned over on his other side to face the wall. “This is hopeless, Mabel, just go play with Trouble or whatever his name was.” He waved his hand over his shoulder as if ushering her out. 

Mabel sighed, patting her pocket to feel for her new best friend. When she felt that it was gone, her eyes widened in alarm. “I gotta find him!” She shouted, rushing out the door with not a moment to lose. She rushed out into the night, the sun now beyond the horizon and the woods covered in darkness. She wandered around the grounds, peeking in places where her pig might be hiding. She peeked into the mill and saw the old man. He was putting sticks into a machine and getting oil for his lamp out of the other end. She brushed it off and continued searching for her pet. At last, she found him at the bottom of an empty barrel. “There you are! I was so worried.” Mabel leaned over the lip of the barrel, reaching out for her pig, but unable to reach. She lifted her toes off of the cold ground outside to reach better but soon started losing her balance. She yelped as she fell headfirst into the container, just narrowly missing crushing her pet. 

“Whew, that was a close one…,” she said to the pig. She brushed herself off and moved her hair out of her face. She looked up to find the rim of the barrel to grab and heave herself up, but instead saw a beast of an animal staring down at her, teeth bared and eyes crazed. She yelped louder this time, cowering into the bottom of the dark barrel in hopes that the monster could not reach her there. She clutched the pig in fear. “Y-you have beautiful eyes,” she told the thing standing over her menacingly.

Inside the house, Dipper heard a CRASH forum outside. He shot up out of his mopey state. He sat up straight on the couch. Upon seeing that Mabel was still gone, he stood entirely, looking worried and scared. The old man burst in the doorway at that moment. “Where is your sister!?” he questioned. He looked like he knew exactly what happened to her. He looked like it was too late for her and that she was gone. 

But Mabel chose just that moment to stumble in the doorway after him, looking dazed and confused. She was panting and clutching her pug to her chest as a comfort. She was frantically gesturing behind her, unable to speak her worries. But the worries to which she was referring materialized right behind her. The monster, which resembled a rabid dog, but was much larger and was standing on its hind legs, crashed down the door and forced itself into the house. Mabel scrambled up the stairs to her left, finding a loose board from the handrail to wield menacingly. She held it like a baseball bat, then swung it. But she wasn’t aiming for the beast, but for the old man. She barely missed, though, instead knocking his pez hat off. That caught him off guard, and he fell over anyway, hitting his head on a loose board and immediately passing out. 

“What?” Dipper screeched, voice cracking. He looked confused as he glared at Mabel. “What was that for?” He rushed to the other side of the room as the monster swiped at him, baring its teeth with slobber dripping down onto the hardwood floor. 

Mabel hopped down the stairs one by one to join him. “That was the plan, remember?” she asked innocently. She was still stuck on escaping the woodsman, even though the monster seemed to be a more pressing foe. She had stuffed the pig in her hoodie pocket again and joined Dipper on the main floor. 

“I told you to forget that!” he exclaimed, his mind preoccupied with more important manners. He tried to pick up the door that the monster knocked down earlier. It was fairly light since it was old and just made of wood. He and Mabel each held one side, using it as a shield from the monster dog. Mabel abandoned her post behind the makeshift shield. She found the woodsman’s axe lying next to his unconscious form. She wielded it like the board from before, using it this time to strike the dog to distract it from her brother. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Dipper yelled, running over to Mabel, grabbing her by the wrist a little harshly, and rushing out the open front door, jumping over the old man’s body on the way out. The monster followed at their heels, trying desperately to reach them for reasons unknown to them. As they ran away, Mabel took the only ammo she had -- her candy -- and hurled it at the monster in a feeble attempt to slow it down. The dog just ate the candy that she threw, and Dipper soon realized that that was what it was after primarily. 

“Mabel! He wants your candy! That’s how he found us! Ugh, you idiot!” Dipper yelled maliciously as they continued to run around the corner and into the mill. They used their surroundings to try to keep the monster at bay, but it just kept on destroying everything in its path. They climbed another, more run-down stairway to the second floor of the mill, just a small path that circled the room. There, they rushed around throwing whatever they could. The monster snarled and slashed at them. The pig added to the noise, squealing and thrashing uncontrollably in her sweater. 

“There!” Mabel exclaimed suddenly. She was pointing up to the ceiling. Dipper followed his finger to find a hatch in the ceiling, presumably leading up to the roof of the mill. They scrambled over to the opening, jumping over the monster’s paw when it tried to grab them. Mabel threw the rest of her candy and they arrived at the hatch, pulling it down hurriedly. They scrambled through, one after the other, helping each other get up and regain their footing. 

Not two seconds after they arrived on the roof, the wood under them splintered and crushed as the monster burst through to follow them. It leapt up onto the roof, facing them with its head lowered with a deep growl. “Mabel, any more candy?” Dipper whispered as they covered in fear. They backed up as the beast gained on them. They stepped back until they couldn’t anymore, since the edge of the roof was right behind them. Mabel dug in her pockets, trying to work her way around the squirming piglet. 

“There!” She said excitedly as she located one last piece of candy in her pocket. She fished it out and waved it in front of the monster’s face. It followed the scent with its eyes, tongue hanging out like it was hungry. “Go get it, boy!” She yelled as she threw the candy with all her might over and beyond the big dog. It scrambled to turn around, tail whipping out as it spun, almost knocking the two right off the roof. It bounded after the candy and off the roof. There was a big CRASH and a CRUNCH and a YELP. 

The twins exchanged glances and ran over to the other side of the roof, careful to avoid the big hole and the mess of splintered wood. Peering over the side of the roof, they saw the monster wedged in between the wheel and the wall. The wheel had stopped moving because of this and the wood was groaning loudly. It sounded like the whole building was going to collapse right then and there. The dog spit onto the ground as he disappeared underneath the piled of crushed wood. The wheel started to rock and shake. 

“Jump!” Dipper yelled as he took his sister’s hand. Without hesitation, they left the roof, soaring through the air as the building behind them collapsed in on itself. They landed in the freezing water of the creek, getting cut by a rock or a stick here and there. They could barely see a thing. The night was so dark except for the moon and stars reflected in the water. They splashed around, trying to surface and find the shore. 

In their search for the shore, water sprayed everywhere and they couldn’t tell what was what. Dipped heaved himself out of the water and squinted to find Mabel. There she was, still sitting in the water. Her arms were draped around the neck of a dog that had appeared in the creek with them. As he wondered where in the world it came from, Mabel exclaimed in delight. “He’s my best friend now!” 

The dog shouldered his way out of her grip and padded away into the dark woods, leaving Mabel pouting as she stepped out of the water herself. Just as they got out of the water and started wringing their hair and clothes out, they heard groaning from the main house. They were still dazed and in shock from the whole affair. Dipper didn’t even register the sound at first, but the old man stumbled out of the broken doorway, positioning his hat back on his head as he made his way over to the twins. When he was the mill and the wheel, which were lying in a heap of broken wood and random objects scattered around the scene. His mouth dropped in shock when he saw what had happened to his precious mill. His eyebrows knitted together in concern and his eyes started tearing up. “Wh-- You-- My mill!” 

The twins started feeling more and more guilty as the seconds went by. It wasn’t quite their fault, but they were the ones who brought the monster in the first place. And the mill obviously meant a great deal to this mysterious stranger. “At least the beast is gone now,” Dipper reasoned, wringing his hands together in front of him. He looked up at the man in hopes that he wouldn’t be too mad. 

“That? That was not the Beast!” the man yelled. “But whatever it was, you brought it here!” The man pointed an accusatory, crooked finger at Dipper. He didn’t look as shocked now, but instead looked furious. He marched up to him, jabbing his finger into Dipper’s chest. 

“What? Mabel’s the one who attracted that thing!” Dipper argued back, redirecting the man’s arm so that it was instead pointing the blame at his sister. He swiveled his head so that he could glare at Mabel head on. “Great job, by the way,” he added, voice flat and angry. Mabel just stood there, head hanging low like she was sorry for whatever she had done. She remained silent, which was quite unusual for her. 

“No, young man. You are responsible for both you and your sister. You brought this upon me. ‘Great job, by the way.’” The old man started to walk away angrily, heading back towards the little cabin, most likely to begin repairing it. 

Dipper stepped forward after him, looking guilty as he followed. He reached out to grab the man’s shoulder to stop him. “Okay, okay. I can help you. I’ll help fix the mill. I’m sorry.” Dipper promised that he would try to help, even though the mill was obviously beyond repair, especially for such a small amount of help. There’s no way Dipper could repair the building by himself but he had to at least offer. Mabel followed close behind him silently, feeling too guilty to speak a word. 

The woodsman turned on his heel when he felt his shoulder being grabbed. He glared down at Dipper, ignoring Mabel in the background. “No,” he insisted, poking Dipper in the chest with a sturdy, wrinkly finger yet again. “You’ve done enough. Now get outta here. Both of you. Try to make your way out of these wretched woods. Beware the Beast. And give your pig a real name.” The man waggled his finger at the lump in Mabel’s pocket. He had overheard them speaking about the pig’s name while they were lounging in the cabin at first. He turned his back on the twins, adjusting his hat once more on his greying hair as he marched back dejectedly into his house. 

Dipper and Mabel waited until the man had disappeared behind the door frame to let out sighs of relief. They turned to walk in the opposite direction, towards the creek. They were already wet, so they just waded through the cool, gently flowing water to reach the other side. It was already nightfall, so there were no longer birds singing. Instead, they could hear crickets chirping in the distance and frogs croaking all around the creek. The wind still rustled in the trees, shifting the crowns and making them brush against each other to emit a light rushing sound. They waded through the water, which had cooled down under the shade of the moon. The light reflected off of the water and off of the droplets that they were kicking into the air. 

The events of the past day had been very upsetting, so it wasn’t surprising that Mabel went back to a more lighthearted conversation. As they reached the opposite side of the creek and the edge of the clearing, she began listing even more names for the pig, according to the man’s last suggestion. They trekked into the woods yet again, this time in search for a good place to lie down for the night. 

“I think I’ll name him Dipper,” Mabel finally concluded after a few more minutes of contemplating. She had taken the pig out of its little cradle in her pocket. She was holding it up to see it more clearly in the moonlight that was filtering in through the leaves above them. She rubbed her nose right up next to its snout, which made it let out a small squeal. 

“That’s so confusing, though,” Dipper mentioned, side-eyeing his sister and her new pet. Honestly, he hoped that she would not actually settle on that name for him. He did not want to have to keep responding to a pet’s name. It would be too confusing to decipher who Mabel was talking to each time she said that name. 

He just shook it off, though, when he could see that she wasn’t going to budge from her decision. Instead, they continued wandering deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Each time they heard a twig snap or leaves rustle or an animal call out in the dark woods, they had a fleeting thought that it might be the dreaded Beast. They couldn’t seem to stop shaking, whether it was from the chill of their still wet clothes or the unease of this dark, foreign, and frightening setting. Wherever they were, whoever they were, all they knew is that they had to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Tell me if I made any mistakes and give me constructive criticism. I appreciate anyone who read this far! TYTYTY


End file.
